Eakk, Doctor?
by scrasun
Summary: My parents had gone to France and my sister had gone to Nottingham, so I thought I could have some fun, before I fell off a cliff, obtaining near fatal injuries, and encountered... ...the Doctor
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm just doing this prologue to try things out, so don't expect it to be very good, because it's not supposed to be anyway, here you go:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

A black clad figure was sitting in a dark room filled with various computerised devices around him. The only light was the dim LEDs on the machines, and the only sound was the quiet whirring and occasional beep of their strained hardware.

Then the figure moved forward and pushed a small yellow button causing a three-dimensional display to turn on. At first it showed nothing but whiling colours, but slowly a scene was visible.

It was somewhere in the middle of the dessert wavering dunes stretched out as far as the eye could see. But one distinctive object looked clearly out of place from the rest.

A nineteenth century stile police box stood on top of one of the hills as the wind whipped by.

The display zoomed out of focus and then another scene came up.

The Doctor in one of his previous regenerations punting slowly along as small meandering river with a female timelord companion flashed briefly before dissolving as the third and final scene appeared.

This time it showed a group of children walking along a pavement of an ordinary, twenty-first century road. Their names were Nathan, Toni, Sam and Elizabeth.

The figure in black switched off the display and grinned in a evil way. But then he looked towards the containers behind him. There were thirteen in total, but only ten were filled with a clear, blue liquid...

* * *

Short I know, but it was only a practice, I will start with the first chapter as soon as possible, Bye. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sorry about the long wait, but the internet wasn't working and I was really busy, here you go:

* * *

I was bored. I was sat in the car and would continue to be sat here for the three hours it took to get home.

I had been to my aunty Angie's house to see my cousin Jake. Though it was, according to my mum, 'an exiting family reunion', though it was not.

We had sat in the house most of the time, trying to entertain my cousin, who had an irritating habit of pooping or being sick all over you when you when you go anywhere near him. I suppose I should have been glad that we where going home, not only because we were going home, but also when we got there my parents would go to France for the two weeks, and my sister would go with my grandparents to Nottingham for a similar period. So I would get the house to my self.

However, on the other hand I would have to go to school most of the time and for reasons unfair my sister would not!

I thought about the exiting adventures me and my friends had had recently, evolving various fictional characters appearing out of no-where. From Captain Jack Sparrow (Note: From the story 'peace and quiet' by hoopbanana(Elizabeth in this story)) to Gimli the Dwarf (Note: From the story 'pandemonium in the 21st century' by axevictim(Nathan in this story)). I was thinking how good it would be if a fictional character appeared for me...

And time passed...

* * *

Silence. My parents had just left me and driven away. All had suddenly become strangely quiet.

Suddenly a distinctive, familiar noise broke the tension. The noise of the TARDIS engines off Doctor Who. For a moment I thought it was real, then I realised it was my phone, as the noise had very much amused my cousin. I reached over to my Samsung E900 to turn off the noise to find that, strangely, it had done so by itself.

Anyway, I decided that I may as well do something interesting, so I went upstairs to go on my computer, to find that it was updating. A very boring and pointless process that I had to let it do otherwise my dad would probably kill me.

So as an alternative I decided to go for a walk outside. But as I reached the door I found that, quite typically, my parents had locked me in without a key. But, after a short time struggling though the window I got out. I discovered that they had in fact left me a key, but in the wrong side of the door!

I set off walking towards the old abandoned railway near my house. I got through the metal gates and began walking along the thing overgrown track. As I walked along I gazed down at the allotments below me. However, I was not looking where I was going so I tripped over a small brick that some idiot had put on the floor and went tumbling strait down the unbarred cliff face, banging my head as I crashed into the fence at the bottom.

Suddenly everything was blurry and the sky seemed to be spinning as it got darker and darker.

"I need..."I said. A figure ran past above and I finished my sentence, shouting as loud as I could before I blacked out, "Doctor"

* * *

I woke up. The first thing I noticed was that my head hurt, a lot. I was just about to get up when I noticed a second thing, two very blurry, but familiar people was standing over me talking about something blurry, but familiar.

"Yes but where is the TARDIS"

"I don't know..."

"...but we can't leave him..."

"...won't talk!"

As last word echoed round my head it all clicked into place, and the blurriness snapped away. The Doctor and Martha were standing over me.

"Eakk, Doctor? Err..." I said, but was cut off by the Doctor.

" See! He does talk."

"Well..." I tried to say, but was quickly cut of by a question I, myself had just thought of.

"Have you seen a blue box anywhere?"

"The TARDIS? No."

"How do you know about that? Your not from Torchwood are you?"

"No, but how did you get here."

"You know I was just about to ask the same thing."

There was a beep from the Doctor's pocket, and he reached in, bringing out his sonic screwdriver.

"Ah, it's finished it's tests, and, erm we appear to be in a different universe. So, erm while I do some more tests, I was wondering I you could show us to some kind of public residence?"

I felt a little disappointed as I was sort of hoping he would want to stay at my house. Then suddenly an idea struck me.

"Err Doctor"

"Yes"

"You know like in your universe, not very many humans know you exist."

"Well..."

"Well in this universe, your a world famous TV programme"

"What!?!"

"There's a popular Sci-Fi TV programme called 'Doctor Who' and it's all about your adventures, so here, your fictional"

"But..."

"So if you need somewhere to stay, where you won't get bombarded by any fans. You could come to my house?" But as I said this I knew I was wrong, as my friend Nathan was obsessed with Doctor Who, and my friend Toni, well, she fancied him.

"OK. But there's something important I need to do first"

"What?"

"Help Martha", he said gesturing to his now semitransparent companion. "She appears to...", he glanced at his sonic screwdriver, "...not exist".

Suddenly a deep, booming voice spoke out from nowhere.

"By the order of the Lords of Time, AKA Timelords, Martha Jones has been subjected to temporary disconnection due to dangerous circumstances until the end of your non-fictional existence in this universe. Message terminated."

"Oh no" said the Doctor

"What?"

"She's been disconnected from existence"

"And?"

"She can't exist in this universe, or the reapers, you know about them from this TV show, they will come and destroy everything"

"So why has she gone? It didn't happen with Rose."

"Well, after Rose I added a detector to the TARDIS, it stops anything that might make the reapers come."

"Ah well, let's get to my house before anyone sees you."

"What?"

"Just come on" I said, and led him to my house. Quickly opening the door and shoving him inside before a gang of boys ran past bombarding houses with cement but stopping as they past my house, knowing better than to bother us after finding out the hard way that my dad had installed CCTV cameras.

Anyway, after very carefully explaining to the Doctor several times that in this universe he was a fictional TV show, I decided to go and see if my computer had finished updating.

It hadn't, in fact, it had stopped, after deciding to ask me 'Are you sure you want to update? Updating may change your computer!'. "Of coarse I wanted to update, why do you think I pressed the update button?" I shouted angrily at the computer.

Then I remembered what my friends had done when their characters had appeared, they had showed them that they were fictional in some way or other.

So I decided to show him a Doctor Who recording, but, typically, there weren't any. So I went over to the computer, updating. I tried the forbidden computer belonging to my dad, but after I typed 'Doctor Who' into Google, it came up as 'No internet connection'. So I tried searching the house for my old Doctor Who sticker book, unsuccessfully. But eventually I came to two books, one 'The Five Doctors' that my mum had given me and another Doctor Who book that my friend Nathan had given me. I suddenly realised what a good idea it would be to invite my friends over like they had when they had their own fictional characters at hand.

And so, thrusting the books into a surprised Doctor's hands, I ran over to the phone and dialled Elizabeth, my friend with long brown hair's number.

"Beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-"was all I could hear before a familiar voice came through "Hello".

"Hello" I said.

"Hi Sam" said Elizabeth, adding "If your gon'na centre align something, centre align a beaver"

"What is it with you and centre aligned beavers" I laughed, recognising her catch phrase.

We spoke for a bit before arranging for her to come to my house tomorrow, on Monday, and stop for the night, because her parents were away and Rosie, her sister, had mysteriously disappeared.

Then I rang Nathan up and arranged for him to come as well, because his parents were still in some country or other, along with his brother, Charlie.

Finally, I rang Toni, who could also come. Then I remembered Curtis, a new friend I had found when moving up to comp, but I thought of all the other people I could invite, and remembered that I did not have that much room in my house, so I just stuck to my three guests, who were completely unexpected of my forth.

"It's amazing how it knows _everything_" said the Doctor, glancing up from the book he was holding.

"Is it?" I said.

I suddenly realised that I had not shown my house guest around yet. So I walked out of my room, gesturing for him to follow. I showed him the toilet, kitchen, dining room and the pink room belonging to my sister in which he would be sleeping. I also stated very clearly, and much to the Doctor's disappointment, that any scientific experiments were to be done outside as when my parents returned, they would expect the house to be in a reasonable state (not made of ash).

Then I decided to go and see if my computer had updated. No, but I was struck by yet another idea.

"Doctor"

"Yes"

"Could you make my computer update quicker?"

"Erm, it prepends on..."

"Well can you or not?"

"Yes"

"Well come here then"

And so the doctor caused my computer to become updated.

* * *

"And could you install The Sims as well"

"What's that?"

"A computer game"

"It's not on the universal list of all created games"

"You mean you've got a whole universe without Sims?"

"Quite probably, anyway do you have any saturated calcium hydroxide solution in which the solute in dihydrogen oxide, or deoxygenated hydrogen peroxide?"

"Eh?" I said, I was a bit of a geek at science, but I don't think there are many people who could have understood what he was saying.

"Lime water?"

"Oh, yes", I said reaching for the bottle of lime water I had made in a science experiment once. Accidentally showing the Doctor my Bunsen burner.

"Ooh can I have that" he said picking it up and taking it downstairs with the lime water.

I decided that I should take health and safety into consideration and watch what he was doing. So I went out into the breezy back yard to find him. And there he was, putting my Bunsen burner underneath a large plant pot and pouring a strange clear liquid over it.

"What exactly are you doing" I asked suspiciously.

"Using a wavial translator to cause the heat to act in the way of a wave so the containment cell will cause a thermal echo and amplify the output over six billion times." he relied calmly.

"You mean your gon'na make that thing six billion times hotter than usual!" I exclaimed and then talked him through the idea that it is NOT an option to have a 1,200,000,000,000,000 degree flame in my back garden, even though the Doctor had thoughtfully used a plastic plant pot to protect us all from the heat.

After a very long discussion about such boring things. I decided it was time to go inside (much to the Doctor's disappointment) and watch TV. So we went inside and I switch on the TV before falling asleep, to be awoken shortly afterwards by the Doctor.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do meteor showers normally look like this here?" he asked pointing at the window where millions of brightly coloured things were speeding through the sky, heading strait towards us.

"No"

"It's just, to me they look like alien landings to me" he said and couple of them landed in our garden, they looked like sparks bouncing around, but I couldn't care less so I fell asleep again, hearing the Doctor saying:

"Electavibrotians".

* * *

I know it's not that good, but the next one will be better, I hope.

Please rate and review.


End file.
